Model Girl
by Shiku Noberu
Summary: AU. There's more to drama and love than you'd ever know happening in Konoha Modelling Agency. Watch as the male models get touched by the untouchable female model! Not to mention the occasional assassins dropping by is merely a daily thing for them all! MultiSaku.
1. The Resumé

**Title**: Model Girl

**Author**: Shiku Noberu

**Disclaimer**: I no own Naruto and its characters. You no sue me, yes?

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Summary**: Welcome to Konoha Modelling Agency! Here, you will meet many HOT male models, a boss who just _loves_ sake, and a female model that's new and is afraid of men! There's more to her than meets the eye, mind you. Oh, and don't forget to pick up a gun on your way out: the models are heirs, and heirs equals assassins!

Um. Hey. This is Shiku. Ano- this is my first fanfiction, with all my studies and stuff, I didn't get the chance to make a Fanfiction account \(-̩̩Д-̩̩ \) Mind you, even grade 7 is pretty stressful.

ENJOY! (Awaaa)

* * *

Flashes.

Lights.

Applauding.

A scream.

Gunshots.

Blood…?

* * *

PROLOGUE

**The Resumé**

**.**

**.**

The rain poured down in heavy sheets as a lone figure made his way towards a huge building. He sneezed twice before pushing the mahogany doors open. Blinking rapidly from the sudden assault of bright lights, he hurriedly made his way to the elevator. Barely registering the '_hello'_s from his fellow staffs, he pressed the up button of the elevator. Pressing the button _30_, he tapped his foot impatiently against the floor as he waited for the elevator to hurry it up.

The elevator 'dinged' and he immediately ran out. A boy – no – teen with spiky blonde hair collided into him. Cerulean eyes widened at the sight of the man and he grinned. "Kakashi! Heyy watcha doing here so early?" Said cloaked man sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair; how it was still defying gravity, the blonde teen, Naruto, would never know. "Naruto, is the boss in?"

Naruto blinked. "Eh, yeah! What's wrong?"

Kakashi walked on and waved a bit to the bustling staffs who were preparing a photoshoot later that day. "Nothing. I have a resumé to hand in. We have a potential model here."

Naruto's eyes widened considerably and yelled (because men are too manly to scream), "_Another _model?! Aww c'mon Kaka we aint got time for another model! I mean 'how many more friggin' models do we need? We have more than enough male models!"

-insert exasperated sigh [from Kakashi] here-

"Naruto, this is a _female_ model." He kept on walking to the end of the 30th floor towards a mahogany door that had the sign 'boss' on it. Naruto had to break into a run to keep up with Kakashi.

"... Female? As in, the gender Kami made in opposite to us males? The same annoying gender as _Ino_?"

"I don't think you need another lesson in biology, do you, Naruto? Now lemme go and _give this damn resumé_." Kakashi had reached the boss's door and his hand rested on the knob.

"Okay, okay! Geez, you're so violent." Naruto raised both hands as a surrender. He gave Kakashi a grin before having a staff member call out for his photoshoot. "G'luck Kaka! Don't let the boss give you a hard time, ne?" He turned around and disappeared into a corner.

Kakashi let out another sigh and knocked on the door, hearing a tired 'come in'.

**.**

**.**

Tsunade sighed. She swore under her breath, and fortunately, it wasn't heard by the screeching blonde. "Ino…" Tsunade gritted her teeth. She wanted to just drink her sake in peace and ignore her paperwork for the rest of her life. Ino stopped in the middle of her rant. It was something about her being the only female model, if Tsunade _did _pay attention. Ino narrowed her electric blue eyes and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Tsunade, I _need_ a new female model! I mean, those female–" She scowled, "–photographers can't keep their eyes off the guy models!"

Tsunade rubbed her temples and removed her feet from her large wooden table. As she eyed the stack of papers, something clicked in her mind. "Ah, Ino, wouldn't you like to hear that there _will_ be a new female model coming tomorrow?"

Ino squealed. "Really? Oh my god YES now I won't be alone." Ino stopped her dancing and prancing around Tsunade's office and fixed her purple pencil skirt. "Ano, who is she? Someone from a different agency?" Tsunade shrugged and leaned back against her chair. "Kakashi was supposed to bring in her resumé today. She's a newbie model, but I think I've seen her somewhere." She was about to drink her sake when someone knocked on her door. Tsunade groaned before saying "come in".

**.**

**.**

Kakashi came in Tsunade's office in all his wet glory. The first thing he saw was Ino who had been in the process of going out of the room. He sweatdropped when Ino's eyes turned into hearts. "Aaaww Kaka-kun! You look like an adorable wet puppy! Why you didn't want to be a model beats me." She winked at him and sauntered out into the hallway.

Kakashi glared lightly at her back before making his way to Tsunade's desk. Tsunade looked up at him and sat up straight. "What do you want, Kakashi?" Kakashi's visible eye crinkled. "Now, now, Tsunade. Is that the way to greet your staff that has worked his ass off to get _some girl's resumé_ _in the middle of a raining day?_" Tsunade flinched inwardly as she practically felt Kakashi's killing intent radiating. She coughed. "So… I want to see that resumé. Is she someone capable of being a successful model here?"

Kakashi shrugged lazily. "She should be. I mean, she _was_ tested by Konoha Modelling Agency's toughest judge: Anko. And she passed. It's not everyday Anko accepts a model, right?" Tsunade just grumbled and snatched the resumé out of Kakashi's hands. Skimming through it, her eyebrows rose. "She had a traumatic incident with men?" "It seems so, Tsunade, doesn't the resumé written by herself say it all?" Kakashi inquired dryly.

Tsunade pretended to not hear that particular comment and snapped the resumé with a satisfied _snap_. "I guess we _could_ give her a chance in this agency then. Though her fear of men would be a problem…" She threw the resumé aside and grabbed her sake bottle again. "Kakashi…" "Yes?" Kakashi raised a brow. Tsunade's eyes glinted evilly. "You had trained Naruto and Sasuke, yes?" Kakashi was sweating now. "Yes…?" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Good," Tsunade directed a sickly-sweet smile at him. "Because you'll be training her, too."

* * *

**RESUMÉ**

Name: Haruno Sakura  
Age: 16  
Date of Birth: 28 March 1997  
Address: Tokyo, Japan

Employment Objective:  
I would like to try something new. My family had all been business people.

Current Education:  
Konoha High School, Year 10

Past Occupations:  
–

Skills:  
Communicating (I guess?)

Profiency in foreign languages:  
Japanese (primary language), English (secondary language), Chinese, conversational Korean, French and German.

Any traumatic incidents that may interfere with work:

**Men**.


	2. The Fleeting Moments Before the Meet

Thanks to Katarin Kishika, Elguardiuz, NekoLova99 and CUPCAKE-L3VER for reviewing~ Arigato. It really motivated me. I give you all virtual cookies.  
And to Elguardiuz: Elgo. No, seriously? Your 2nd chapter. Kabuto is a _nurse?_ A flippin nurse?  
^ Check out **Spying the Spied Spy** by this guy.

Anyways: Ta-daa! Chapter 2 of Model Girl. I tried to update it as soon as possible, but I'm also currently making this suuuuper long oneshot. But don't worry! My summer holiday's like, two months long * O * )/

Question: Should I make the Akatsuki as part of the camera, clothes, make-up and stuff like that crew? Maybe Team Taka should take on that role and the Akatsuki are models instead?

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

**The Fleeting Moments Before the Meet**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO**

Birds chirped loudly outside a certain ramen lover's apartment room. Naruto groaned; golden-blonde hair peeking out under the orange coverlet. He threw it aside and peeled his eyes open, revealing hazy cerulean eyes. Yawning, he got out of bed and scratched his cheek, minding to not do it too hard or he would injure his scar marks. Not that he's complaining about the scars; it made him "cute" for the girls since it made him look like a fox more than anything.

Throwing open his bathroom door, Naruto washed his face and brushed his teeth quickly since he promised to meet up with Sasuke before going to homeroom together (if they _did_ have the same homeroom). Naruto sweated a bit as he recalled last year's first day of the last year of middle school. _Man, that Sasuke can be pretty creepy when you're late… I'd better be early this year._

Naruto quickly tore off his clothes and jumped into his showerbox and proceeded to take a bath.

Soon, he walked in his room with nothing but (wait for it) an _orange_ towel wrapped around his waist. Now, if his fangirls were here, they'd be drooling over his quite drool-worthy abs and _oh, _that sun-kissed skin was what made the girls go mad over him. Naruto slipped on his clean boxers and buttoned up the white school shirt and fixed the black pants. He threw on the optional sleeveless cream sweater with the Konoha leaf insignia.

As he passed the kitchen, he grabbed an apple. _No time for ramen, I guess._ He took a bite and grabbed the keycard of his apartment room. Naruto kissed the picture of his parents, who were long gone. "Ittekimasu, okaa-san. Otou-san." Naruto put on his sneakers and locked the door behind him.

Walking to the elevator, he pressed the '_down' _button and waited. An elevator opened, and Naruto was going to get in before he noticed that it was going up. A female voice broke his attention on the _up _sign. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there, and I almost closed the elevator door." Naruto looked down and fell in love at first sight.

The girl had pink hair up in a messy bun, and she looked about his age. She wasn't wearing a uniform, and Naruto was disappointed. _If only she was in my school... Maybe she _could_ be a new student. The only highschool in this area is Konoha High School, after all._ The girl could pass of for a model, with her long legs, perfect hourglass body, the slim swan-like neck, pouty lips, rosy cheeks, and her ever-changing eyes. Naruto felt his face heat up and smiled nervously. _Oh shit, what am I supposed to do? Wait, since when was I this nervous? _Naruto grinned awkwardly at the girl and said, "No, it's okay. I'm going down."

The girl smiled a small smile and nodded, the elevator doors closing. Naruto let out a big sigh and slumped his shoulders. "Well that was nerve-wracking." He leaned against a nearby pillar and waited for another elevator to come.

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE**

Sasuke fixed his tie one last time before making his way downstairs. His mom, Mikoto, was cooking his portion of breakfast while his aniki, Itachi, was calmly eating his. Itachi looked up from his food and greeted Sasuke emotionlessly. "Good morning, otouto." Sasuke just nodded and took his seat. Mikoto finished his bacon and eggs and set them in front of him. "Ah, my Sasu-chan is starting his highschool!" She clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily. Sasuke and Itachi sweatdropped when they saw a flowerbed pop up behind her.

Sasuke grunted and noticed that his father was not at the breakfast table. "Okaa-san, where is otou-sama?" Mikoto sighed and put her hand to her cheek. "Fuga-kun is cooped up at his office with his recent case." She turned away from Sasuke and Itachi. "It seems that there had been another attempt to assassinate the Hyuuga heir. Her name was Hinata, I believe?" "Hn."

Itachi finished his breakfast and kissed his mom on her head. "Okaa-san, I'm going." Mikoto pulled him down for a hug and kissed his cheek. "Ita, will you be driving Sasu-chan to school today?" Itachi glanced at his little brother and smirked. Sasuke was giving him a glare that dared him to say 'yes'. "No, okaa-san. I will be going with Kisame and Sasori today." Mikoto waved Itachi away and handed him his coat.

"Okay, now go! You don't want to be late for your first year of university, now don't you?" "Wouldn't dream of it, okaa-san," Itachi replied, accepting the coat and putting it on. **(A/N: AUUGGHH. I can't imagine Itachi wearing a uniform. All I see is him wearing a formal suit with a tie and bringing a suitcase. *****rips hair out*)**

As she delivered Itachi to the front gates, Sasuke grabbed his backpack and slung it over one shoulder. Meeting his mom before going out if his house (*cough* mansion *cough*), he also kissed her cheek. "Ittekimasu, okaa-san. I'll be going now, and I'll see you later." Mikoto smiled and ushered him out. "Yes, Sasu-chan! Itterasshai," Mikoto said, waving goodbye at Sasuke.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket and proceeded to walk to school. As he passed an alley, he noticed a flash of pink from his peripheral vision before it disappeared around the other corner at the other end of the alley. What surprised him inwardly was that there was a pile of delinquents in the dark alley. Sasuke wondered if someone (with pink hair) had taken care of them. Shrugging, he continued on his way to school.

**.**

**.**

**NEJI**

"Neji-sama, Hyuuga-sama requires your presence in his study now!" A maid knocked rapidly on Neji's door. She squealed as Neji yanked the door open, already fully clothed for school. He looked at her and said, "Yes, I will be there. Now go." "H-hai, Neji-sama!" The maid squeaked before scurrying off. Sighing, Neji ran a hand through his long chestnut locks and headed to his uncle's study.

On the way, he met Hinata and she bowed. "Neji-nii-sama, otou-sama is asking for you." Neji clenched his teeth. He hated the way his uncle pressured Hinata and made her into his _pawn_. Nontheless, Neji bowed too. "Is it regarding yesterday's… _attempt?_" Hinata blushed. "I-I think so. P-please be careful, Neji-nii-sama." She bowed once more and walked off the opposite direction to where Neji was going.

Neji stopped at the oak doors of his uncle's study. Knocking twice, he opened the door and found himself being beckoned by Hiashi, the head Hyuuga and his uncle, to come and sit.

Hiashi faced his newphew.

"Neji, I would like to speak to you about yesterday's assassination attempt on Hinata-hime." Neji just kept on his emotionless mask and prepared himself for the worst that had yet to come. Hiashi stood up from his velvet chair and struck Neji on his face. Neji could feel the stinging pain, but it was no match for the verbal abuse that Hiashi seemed to always have; he always had something to say about Neji's weaknesses.

"_I am ashamed!_ Neji, I have raised you ever since my foolish twin brother died. I had given you _everything_; food, shelter, clothig, education, and _you were not even able to stop the assassin? _So it seems all you are worth is being a model. Such a disgrace to the Hyuuga family name," Hiashi spat at his nephew. Neji looked at him with pearl eyes unflinchingly, unconsciously setting his jaw as the stinging pain set in once more. His eyes hardened. _You _have_ given me everything. But not _love.

Hiashi stepped away from Neji and wiped his hand off with a handkerchief, as if disgusted to make skin contact with his newphew. Hiashi threw the handkerchief aside and walked towards the tall glass windows. Facing the windows and turning his back on Neji, he spoke, hardly, "Neji. I shall have a driver of mine take you to school. You will by no means be travelling with Hinata today, because of what has happened the day before. You will _learn_ to be _useful. _Understood?"

Neji stood up and bowed, saying, "Yes, Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi nodded from his spot at the windows and waved a hand to dismiss Neji. Neji turned and walked away from the study, remembering to not slam the polished marble door. Rubbing his cheek unconsciously, he could already feel a nasty bruise forming. _Damn, _he thought, _the least my long hair can do is cover it up a bit. _A maid came towards him and she eyed the bruise. She ignored Neji's piercing stare and bowed. "Neji-sama, the driver is waiting for you at the front gates."

She walked with him as Neji fixed his school coat while walking towards the front gates of the Hyuuga mansion. The maid handed him his backpack and said, "Hyuuga-sama ordered us to prepare a Lamborghini Gallardo for you. Your driver today will be Kei-san."

Neji grunted as the driver, Kei, opened up the door for him. Neji sled inside and tossed his backpack aside. Kei got in the driver's seat and drove away from the Hyuuga mansion.

They were driving at a pretty fast speed when Neji heard Kei curse. **(A/N: This is the 21st century. In what movie has there been no curse word? *deadpans*) **Then everything went slow-motion. Neji felt himself hitting the other side of the car as Kei swerved the car.

Straight towards a pink-haired girl standing near the traffic light post.

Neji's eyes became unfocused as the car impacted with a large **_BAM_**! The whole front part of the car was damaged, yet Neji could see no blood nor pink-haired girl anywhere. No more than a second later since he said that, a light _tap_ sounded. Neji's eyes widened. There she was, the pink-haired girl, just standing on top of the damaged part of the Lamborghini without any scratches.

She stared down at him with calculating viridian eyes. Her voice was soft, as she said, "Next time, watch where you're going, ne? We can't have that pretty face of yours damaged now, can we?" In her arms, there was a purring black cat, its tail swinging lazily. She jumped down from the car's front as sirens started to resound.

Neji couldn't do anything but watch as she disappeared round the corner.

**.**

**.**

**KIBA**

"Akamaru! Stop running, boy! STOP!" Kiba chased after Akamaru, his puppy, as the puppy ran towards the park. Akamaru jumped over some bushes and Kiba tripped. Standing up and brushing dust off his school uniform, Kiba nursed his hurt nose. "Urgh, dammit Akamaru, I need to go to school!" Kiba grabbed his fallen messenger bag and ran to the park. There, there was a sight that Kiba never expected to see.

A girl with a black hood and baggy pants was _petting _Akamaru. Usually, Akamaru would never want to be petted without Kiba being there with him. Kiba could see pink strands of hair escaping the hood. He wondered if it was dyed. The girl looked up at Kiba, but part of her face was still shadowed by the hood. Her lips curved into a smile and she waved at him, then pointing at Akamaru. The girl picked up a black cat from one of the park benches. Then she waved 'bye' at Kiba, and gave Akamaru one last pet before running away from the park.

Kiba blushed, and Akamaru ran up to him, his tail wagging back and forth as a sign of happiness. He squatted down and ruffled Akamaru's head. "I guess you like her too, huh, Akamaru?" Said puppy just barked at him and trotted back in the direction of his mansion. Kiba sweatdropped and shrugged, continuing on his way to school, with a certain pink-haired hooded girl in mind.

**.**

**.**

**SHIKAMARU**

"Shikaaaa~!" Ino waved cheerily at him, making him 'tch' in annoyance. "You troublesome woman," Shikamaru mumbled. Ino glared at him and crossed her arms. "Geez, Shika. Get a life. Or maybe, a girlfriend! You totally need someone in your life that isn't troublesome," Ino reprimanded him. Shikamaru just fixed his messenger bag and scratched his head. "I don't think Choji is troublesome." Ino pouted. "Well that's because we've been together ever since our childhood days!" Shikamaru just kept on walking.

Ino screamed in frustration. "Oh c'mon, Shika! I already have a boyfriend! Heck, even _Choji_ is hooking up with one of his chefs at his own restaurant," she said. Shikamaru just walked faster to avoid Ino's endless nagging. "Tch. Like I care. I want to have a peaceful life with shogi and clouds." As he turned to look at Ino, she was opening her mouth to warn Shikamaru about the incoming running figure. _Too late, woman,_ was Shikamaru's thought as the figure bumped into him.

Shikamaru tumbled down, and felt that the figure was lighter than a normal guy's weigth (he knows, since Naruto fell on him while he was cloud-watching once). He grumbled and pushed the body off him. "Oi, watch where you're going next time!" "Ah! G-gomen!" The figure apologized, and now identified as a girl, her hair slipped through the hood. Ino ran up to him and asked, "Shika! You okay?" Shikamaru nodded and kept his eyes on the girl.

He heard the light '_cling_' of a bell and a black cat slipped past his legs. The girl exclaimed, "Ah! Kuroneko-san! Where are you going?" She started running, trying to grab the cat. The girl turned back and shouted from afar, "Hey Mister! Sorry I bumped into you!" She waved excitedly at him and chased after the black cat.

Ino poked him, and for a moment, Shikamaru didn't say anything. Ino's grin turned sly. "Ooohh~ what do we have here? A lovestruck Shika? Hmmmm?" Ino ran ahead, unleashing maniacal laughter along the way. Shikamaru just shook his head and continued walking on with his lazy pose, and thinking about the pink hair that reminded him of–

_Damn, _Shikamaru thought.

* * *

Naruto waved frantically at Sasuke. "Heyyyy! Teme! Over here!"

Sasuke just sighed and muttered, "Shut up, dobe. You're gonna make everyone here go deaf." Naruto just grinned at him and said, "Aren't you happy to be back, teme? First year of highschool means new girls!" "I couldn't care less about the girls, dobe. You know they'll just fall for me again," Sasuke replied. "Well, isn't someone full of himself?" Someone said from behind Sasuke. Naruto's grin, if possible, stretched wider. "Neji! I knew you'd have the same opinion as me!"

"I guess we do, Naruto. After all, we _are_ Sasuke's closest friends. Friends tell friends their negative sides, right?"

"HAHA! Hear him, teme, I didn't know that Neji would be _this_ opposing!"

"Hn, dobe."

Kiba suddenly appeared beside Naruto. "Hey you guys!" Naruto screamed like a girl and nearly tripped over thin air. Neji and Sasuke kept their emotionless mask. Kiba noticed them and gave a wolfish grin. "Ah would you look at this. The two famed ice queens!" "Tch, how troublesome," Shikamaru yawned from behind their little group. Naruto flailed his arms wildly and pouted. "Shika, it's not fair you have an IQ of over 200! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN SCHOOL!"

Shikamaru just shrugged and walked to the notice board. "Hey, you guys," he called out, "We're in the same homeroom together again." "Who's homeroom are we with?" Neji asked him. "We're with Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru replied. Naruto grinned and fist pumped. "Okay! Let's go to homeroom!" And off he went, running down the hallways. Kiba just sweatdropped while the other 3 had an air of indifference around them.

"Okay, okay, settle down, class," Kakashi said from the front of the class. "Now I know most of you have known each other from last year, so this year, we have a new transfer student. She just came back from Taiwan, so please welcome her back to Japan."

At the middle of the classroom, Naruto exclaimed, "Hey you guys! Do you think she'll be hot?" Sasuke just smirked. The female population in that class swooned. "Dobe, she'll just be another one of my fangirls." "You think?" Neji questioned. "Hn." "Class," Kakashi said again. "Meet the new transfer student."

A girl came in. She had blonde hair in twin buns, and was wearing the school uniform like any other nerd would. When she faced the class, the students couldn't see her eyes. They were obstructed by ridiculously large moon spectacles. "Hajimemashite, Sakura desu. Douzo yoroshiku."

Most of the class groaned, their dreams of a hot girl crushed and ruined. Part of the females were planning on bullying her if she _dared_ to mess with them.

As the new girl, Sakura, walked towards the only empty seat at the back of the class, she noticed the "popular guys": Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. _They are expecting me to fall at their feet,_ she thought, inwardly amused. She passed them without so much a second glance. She could hear the gasps of the class, save for the popular people. If she had looked back, she would've seen Naruto and Kiba with their jaws hanging open and the wide eyes of Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.

She walked to her table, and smirked. _This is going to be fun__._

* * *

I think the most dramatic introduction of the mystery girl with *ahem* pink hair is with Neji...? Eheee I'll try to give some more interaction with the other guys...

I'm searching for unnecessary stuff like chestnut and chocolate and elm and oak and different Lamborghini car types… I _almost _put 'elm doors' in the NEJI part, but then I decided to Google on how it looks like and I died. I died. The elm doors looks like it belonged in the Viking Era. I don't know what I'm doing with my life.

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻┻


	3. Enter! The Pink-Haired Mystery (Angel)!

**Disclaimer**: You know I don't own Naruto. And I don't own the Apple's iPhone 5. I don't even have one Q A Q

Muahahahahahahah! (ノಠ v ಠ)ノ Ye shall understand of ze blonde wig in zis chappie-!

IT SHALL MAKE YOU KEWW-RIOUSSSHHH.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

**Enter! The Pink-Haired Mytery (Angel)!**

**.**

**.**

The bell rang, signaling the end of school.

"Geez," Naruto said, crossing his arms behind his head. "Today was **so** boring." Kiba nodded at his comment. "You could say that. The only action we got today was being chased by our fangirls." Sasuke smirked. "Hn." Shikamaru yawned in response. "I wonder what we'll do at the agency today," he said. "Tsunade-sama said something about a new female model." Neji could only nod at this.

Sasuke closed his onyx eyes. "Well, all she's going to do is ogle at us, anyways. Why bother accepting another female model?" "Yeah, even Ino is already a handful. Thank god she isn't a fangirl," Kiba said as he tidied up his bag. He leaned in closer and whispered, "Hey, are you guys wondering why _that_ girl is still here at school?" He jerked his head in the direction of the blonde nerd Sakura.

The others didn't think twice about it and Neji said, "Well obviously she's a nerd, so let her be. I bet her home is practically the school." Naruto snorted. "Ino is dating that Sai guy, right?" Kiba asked. "Yeah. I wonder how she hooked up with him. He's an emotionless ice cube too," Shikamaru replied, not noticing the glares Sasuke and Neji were directing at him.

Naruto laughed loudly. "Teme, even _Sai_ got a girlfriend before _you_! Not to mention you both are like twins."

"Hn, dobe. Like you have a girlfriend yourself."

"Hey–!" Naruto was cut off by Kiba. "He just wants to be a playboy, Naruto. Ain't that right, _Sasu-cakes_?" Kiba teased, giving Sasuke a wide grin. Sasuke growled and glared his infamous Uchiha death glare at Kiba. Kiba yelped and sulked in the corner. Sasuke gave a satisfied smirk before leaning back on his chair. Naruto almost sweatdropped, but the bell rang.

"Okay, okay guys! Let's goooooo!" Naruto ran out of the class yelling, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Kiba recovered and pointed at the trail left behind by the blonde ramen-lover. "He's not thinking of leaving us behind, is he?" Neji chuckled. "He won't have a ride to KMA (Konoha Modelling Agency) without us, no?" "Yep, he won't," Kiba replied.

The rest of the 'gang' went out of the class, leaving the new transfer student, Sakura the so-called _blonde_, by herself at the back of the class.

She smirked. Everybody had already gone home except herself. Sakura pulled out the bobby pins located at the sides of her head, and the blonde wig fell off. Sighing, she fixed her originally pink hair and struggled with the knots. "Those boys," she grinned mischievously, "are not gonna know what hit 'em. They should know better than to mess with this Sakura."

Sakura removed her fake spectacles and blinked until her dark forest green eyes retained its natural viridian colour. Stuffing the wig and spectacles in her bag, she set her chin on the palm of her hand. "Hmm," she sang. "I wonder if they can find out who I am at school~? Maybe I should play a game with them. After all, it won't hurt to prank them a bit, yeah?"

Sakura let out a giggle that held some insanity in it.

**.**

**.**

Sakura pressed random letters on her iPhone 5. She sighed, pressing her hand against her face and leaned back against one of the benches in the park. She had already changed out of her school uniform, and now donned a tight black tank top and a soft, pastel green midriff that complimented her eyes. Sakura wore her favourite cargo pants and her cherry-red high tops. She was also wearing a feather earring on her right ear. The earring was an apology from her mom when she couldn't come to Sakura's tenth birthday.

Sakura stole a glance at the elegant London-styled clock tower in the park. The hands of the clock showed that it was already 4 in the afternoon. Sakura needed to arrive at the agency at approximately 4.30 p.m.

_I wonder if this agency will be able to make me stay longer than the other agencies? _Sakura thought. _After all, the only agencies I stayed for long enough was in a Taiwanese modelling agency _'**White Star**' _and that French agency with a name I have long forgotten... I think it was '_**Réalité**_' something... Hmphh... Oh well. Time to start at a new model agency, then. _Sakura got up from the bench and dusted off some dust from her pants.

She walked out of the park and towards the direction of the agency. On her way there, she took the time to admire the city of Tokyo. **(A/N: Yeah, "Konoha" is just the name of a company in Tokyo owned by Tsunade, thus the names Konoha HS, Konoha MA, Konoha Hospital, etc.)**

Reaching the front doors of the huge 30-floored agency building, she stepped in and recieved quite a few stares from the staffs and guests there. Sakura inwardly gave herself a wry smile. _Look at this. At school, they would look at me in disgust just because I _look_ like a nerd. Here? Like I'm beautiful._ **(A/N: Sakura. You are. I don't make sense in this passage =v=")**

She approached a staff and asked, "Excuse me, I'm a newbie model here, and I'm supposed to meet someone names Tsunade...? Do you know where she is?" The staff member, a male, blushed lightly before replying, "Yeah, she's on the 30th floor and her office is located at the end of that floor." Sakura gave him a fake smile and bowed. "Arigato gozaimasu."

Sakura went to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. She waited patiently and clutched her iPhone 5. _Jeez. Where is comfort when you need it?_ Sure, Sakura was an experienced model, having the profession long enough that she could be called a veteran, but she was _still freaking 16._ She looked at her reflection on the elevator doors and smiled sadly. The elevator _ding_ed, surprising her a bit, but she stepped in and immediately pressed _30_.

After a while, the elevator reached the destination and she stepped out and immediately walked straight to Tsunade's office. Knocking twice, she heard a '_come_ _in_' and she obeyed. Sakura opened the door and was greeted by the sight of her new boss Tsunade and a stack of messed up papers as well as a box of sake beside said boss. Tsunade sat up straight and folded her hands together and put them under her chin. Sakura sweatdropped inwardly when she saw one of her loose ponytails stuck in her chair.

Tsunade's amber eyes watched Sakura closely as she made her way to Tsunade's desk. "Ba-chan," Sakura greeted with a true, warm smile. Tsunade smiled. "Sakura, my niece. How's Keiko, my darling sister?" Sakura grinned at her. "Oh, you know. The usual adventurous type she is." Tsunade laughed lightly. Her expression turned serious. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." "Hey, I know you love me, but don't wear my name out," Sakura joked. Tsunade sighed. "I had to pretend I didn't know you, yesterday. When Kakashi handed your resumé, I have to admit, I was pretty surprised. I thought you were planning on staying in Taiwan?" Sakura shrugged.

"I didn't like White Star. Too boring."

"What about the agency in New York?"

"Too flashy." Tsunade could only raise her eyebrows at this. Scratching her head, she leaned back on her chair. "Well, all I can say is, _why_?" Sakura looked at Tsunade innocently. "Why _what,_ ba-chan?"

"Why do you want me to _not_ reveal your information to the other people in this agency?"

"Well, you know ba-chan. I want to play a game to make sure I _will_ be interested in this agency. I still have a proposal for the modelling agency in Argentina anyway."

"What game?" Tsunade insisted. Sakura's jade eyes glinted mishievously. "Don't worry Ba-chan. Just a small game between me and the other male models."

Tsunade chuckled. "Okay then." She grabbed a paper from the messy stack and handed it over to Sakura. "Your photoshoot will be held now. You'll be modelling for this new store called '_Vint-Age'_ and the theme for their clothing line yet to be launched is 'simple spring'. I'll introduce you to the other models later. They have not arrived yet." Sakura took the paper and bounce happily towards the door. "Well, ba-chan, once I step out this room, I'm going to be a different person, no? Bye~!"

"Wait, Sakura!" Tsunade called out. Sakura rested her hand on the door knob and turned to face Tsunade again. "Yeah?" "You'll be trained by Kakashi tomorrow." "_Whaaaa–? _Why?" "No reason. Just to prevent suspicion. Wouldn't be kinda fishy if I accepted a 'newbie' model without any training first?"

Sakura sighed, defeated. "I guess." Tsunade grinned and ushered her out. Before closing the door behind her, Tsunade said, "Oh, and Sakura, I've already told the fitting people to not get you to wear make-up." Sakura smiled softly at Tsunade.

"Thanks, ba-chan."

**.**

**.**

"Tsunade-baa-chaaaannn!" Naruto yelled, as soon as the elevator to the 30th floor opened. The female staffs working on that floor giggled and some cooed to how 'cute' he was, yelling for their _boss_. Tsunade's voice emanated loudly from inside her office, at the other end of the 30th floor. "YES NARUTO, AND DON'T CALL ME BAA-CHAN OR I'LL POUND YOUR HEAD IN!" Naruto immediately clamped his mouth shut and sweated bullets.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke just shook their heads and walked towards Tsunade's office. Naruto ran after them and opened the door with a _BANG_, only to be hit with a flower vase. Tsunade's vein throbbed on her forehead. "Geez, kids these days. Is there no end to their hyperactiveness?" Shikamaru rubbed his head and yawned again. He said, "I'm afraid not, Tsunade-sama." Kiba plopped on one of the loveseats situated in Tsunade's homey office. "So, Tsunade-sama, what modelling are we going to do today?"

Tsunade tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Let me see... I just had a proposal from this new clothes store named '_Vint-Age'_, which specializes in 'soft' clothing. They wanted you all, and the Akatsuki to promote their new clothing line for spring. The photoshoot will take place in your normal photoshoot floor." Neji and Sasuke nodded, as Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru started to go out of the room.

Before they left, Tsunade called out, "Oh, and by the way, the new female model has also accepted to model for Vint-Age too! Maybe I'll introduce her to the models present here today later tonight."Naruto gave a grin to the other people in their little group. "So, she's going to be modelling for that new clothing store, eh? I wonder if she accepted the offer just because the Akatsuki and us were going to also be modelling for the clothing line."

Shikamaru, who was more down-to-earth than the rest of the boys, said, "I don't think so, Naruto. I overheard Kakashi saying that she was a newbie model. So she probably won't really know who we are." Sasuke clenched his teeth. "But of course, she _must_ know about the Akatsuki, right? I mean, they are the famous model group of this agency. They have even reached America." Naruto looked at Sasuke concerned. "Chill, man. I know how you feel about Itachi." "Aa."

The group walked to the elevator, pressing the button '_down'_, and waited. The elevator '_ding'_ed and they all went in. Neji pressed _10_. The 10th floor was where they _always_ had their photoshoot in. As they reached the studio, Kiba, with his enhanced hearing that was a trait in his family, the Inuzuka, heard a commotion from inside. "Guys," he said, grabbing the others' attention. "I think, that our new _friend_, is causing a commotion in the studio. Is she _that_ ugly?" Kiba laughed. But as they opened the door, a sight totally different greeted them.

It was as if an ethereal creature, a faerie, jumped right out of a fairytale. And there were pretty good reasons why.

The girl modelling right there, with a plain, white silk dress embroidered with gold, was _beautiful_. She was barefooted, and you could see her tone legs. The dress swayed gently from side to side, even though there was no artificial wind used in the studio. It was obvious that she took good care of her body to how the dress wrapped around her slim waist and gave enough modesty for her upper body, yet it did poorly to hide the owner's great curves. A translucent purple scarf was draped around her neck, and you could see how slim and swan-like her neck was.

Her face had a pale-peachy complexion, and her cheeks a rosy-pink colour that seemed like the result of make-up yet it was all the way natural. The girl held her hands together behind her as she looked down with half-lidded eyes. Her thick pink lashes nearly covered those breathtaking hazy moss-green eyes.

What made her look like a faerie more than anything was that hip length _sakura pink_ hair French-braided elegantly.

All the staffs, photographers, and the boys were stunned speechless. This girl model was really soft looking, and they had never seen a model like her before. Ino and other girl models they had encountered had always been the sensual type of model, and they prided themselves in their 'busty' figure. But _this_ model; she was just...

Different.

And _cute_.

Naruto held the urge to just glomp her right there and now. Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji were stunned too. They were daydreaming freely of a girl with cotton-candy hair, until the photographer's voice broke them out of their trance. "Okay, good job everybody! Take 5 minutes and rest." A staff walked over to him and whispered something. The photographer look at the boys before looking back to the staffs and the girl model. "Everybody! It seems that the boy models have arrived, so let's hurry up and finish this 5-minute break before we continue on the boys' photoshoot." The staffs nodded and dispersed.

The pink-haired girl was on her way to the female's dressing room before she was knocked down by Naruto. 'Eep'ing, she threw Naruto about ten feet from her before gathering herself quickly and _literally_ jumping back from the males. "I'm sorry!" She cried out, running to Naruto and helping her up. Naruto swayed dizzily and said, "No prob. You have a good arm." The girl laughed nervously. As Naruto's eyes focused, he truly got the full view of the rosette girl. "Ah!" Naruto yelled, jumping high. "You're that girl I met this morning!"

Said girl nodded politely. "Nice to meet you. I didn't know you were a model." Naruto looked at her in disbelief. Usually, other girls, or more specifically, his _fangirls_, would bombard him with questions on if he was a model or not. Kiba appeared in front of the girl's face and she sweated nervously. "Now that you mention it, Naruto, she looks like the girl who petted Akamaru this morning, too!" Naruto looked at him shocked, and another voice piped up. "Hn," Sasuke gazed into her endless emerald eyes. "She may be the one who took care of the delinquents this morning, too."

Neji nodded and said, "I also crashed into her this morning on my way to school." "Same for me," Shikamaru said, piping in. They all turned to the girl who was slowly backing away from them. "Who _are_ you?" Naruto asked, closing in her. "E-eh, I'm just a model like you guys!" The girl waved both of her hands in front of her. "Back off her, dobe. Cant't you see you're making her uncomfortable?" "Ah, okay, teme."

"So, what's your name?" Surprisingly, Neji asked this. The girl seemed to have regained herself and bowed politely. "Ah, watashi wa Sakura desu. Yoroshiku." Neji nodded and bowed to her too. Shikamaru and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at her. _Isn't the new girl at school also Sakura...? Must be a coincidence. This girl is obviously _not_ a nerd and has pink-hair, for Kami's sake! And the nerd Sakura has blonde hair too, anways._

Sakura waved at them and said, "Well, I'll need to go first, then. I need to change out of this dress." Sasuke smirked at her, but she didn't blush. Rather, she just blinked at him and turned away. Sasuke was shocked once more and Naruto just laughed at him, yelling "_teme was ignored!" _around the room. Sasuke growled in embarrassment. "Shut up, dobe." The rest just chuckled and prepared themselves for _their_ photoshoot.

**.**

**.**

After the boys had finished their photoshoot, they piled in the lounge room only for models and met Sakura there. She had shocked them once more.

They had thought that she was a sweet, innocent girl, but now, she was sitting inappropriately. Her feet were on the expensive diamond glass coffee table. She chuckled at their stupefied expressions and went back to typing whatnot in her iPhone. Naruto skipped and plopped himself down beside her and asked curiously, "Sakura, which school do you go to?"

Sakura launched herself in full-blown laughter until tears came out at the corner of her eyes. _These stupid boys,_ she suddenly stopped her laughter and her eyes turned a dark forest-green. _How shameless. They do not value women for who they actually are inside. Ah, this is why I hate males. I wonder why I even put _'men' _in my resumé. I should've claimed to hate men instead of fearing them. Oh well. Time to have fun._

She smiled a sweet, fake smile at them, which only Naruto and Sasuke noticed because they hanged out with Sai a lot. "Ah, actually, I go to Konoha High School." Kiba's eyes widened. "Really?!" "Yep," Sakura replied, nodding her head, her pink locks bouncing to and fro. "What class are you in?" Shikamaru frowned, since he never saw the pinkette.

Giggling sinisterly, Sakura closed her eyes. "Hey, I propose we play a game!" "Neh, what game?" Naruto said excitedly. Sakura opened her eyes, revealing very dark, Brunswick green orbs. She smiled like a Cheshire cat. "If you can find me at school tomorrow before school ends, I'll go on a date with you!"

"Ah, really?" Kiba asked, thinking of different ways to make the pink-haired angel his new girlfriend.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura walked to the open balcony of the lounge as the sun sinked, signalling the start of night. She turned back and peered over her shoulder and looked at the confused faces of the boys._ Priceless_. "If you _can_ find me."

And she jumped from the balcony. It was five stories high.

* * *

Was this chapter good enough? Did I make you want moooooo~ree? ;;}

Oh, and to make it clear, I'm sorry if I switch the colours of Sakura's eyes from time to time. I _had _mentioned that her eyes would be ever changing, so her eye colour will always change. Don't be confused if in one paragraph it's moss green and the next jade.

Gomen, I made Sai as Ino's boyfrieeenddd I just can't think of Sai as a lover of Sakura. I want him to tease her, so that it signifies their close bond. I'll make sure there is interaction between them, though! And I need to make someone Sakura's childhood friend... Juugo?

Welp.

Tell! * 3 * )⊃


	4. Her Game of Cat and Mouse

I present you the third chapter of Model Girl! * w *

Thanks a lot to Last Dance in Midnight, PleaseKillMeNow, Sunny Sonic, Author no Yu-chan, Koda, a guest, Elguardiuz, NekoLova99, and Animefangirl95 for reviewing! You don't know it, but I'm sending you all virtual cupcakes. The reviews gave me a lot to think about, and it really helped with the development of the plot~ Arigato! ;;

I decided to choose Kisame and make him Sakura's childhood friend~ Thanks to guest Koda. I also never really saw them as a couple, so a playful brother/sister relationship should suffice, I guess. And to those who are wondering where Tenten is–

Read on!

* * *

Warning: Hidan. 'Nuff said.

CHAPTER THREE

**Her Game of Cat and Mouse**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke walked home quietly, thinking about what happened just before at the agency. He never expected Sakura to be a different kind of girl. Maybe he _should _be happy about the change. After all, it's not everyday there's a hot girl not fangirling after you every second (not that there _is_ a who was as pretty as Sakura at school). As much as Sasuke would hate to admit it, he had been slightly sure and confident that Sakura would fall at his feet and praise the ground he walked on.

He was sure she would fall for him, like every other girl in school. Too bad she wasn't. Instead, it had the reversed effect. Now, Sasuke – even though he didn't know it yet – was also falling for the pinkette. Not only his looks striked him, but her attitude, too. Speaking of attitude... _Did she _survive_ the fall just now? I mean, that's crazy, no human would be able to survive a jump _that_ high,_ Sasuke thought, inwardly confused to why she would even do that. As he recalled the memories of the meeting with Sakura, he smirked. Being popular had its perks.

Tomorrow, he would find Sakura at school and earn a date with her! Wait– since when was Uchiha Sasuke _wished_ to date with a girl? It was always the other way around. Girls would always come to him and attempt to ask him out on a date, never succeeding though. _It seems like you are a _really _interesting girl, Sakura_. He smirked, walking faster as he reached his mansion.

Kicking off his sneakers at the front room, he travelled around the house, calling out, "Tadaima." Mikoto peeked out from the kitchen and smiled warmly at him. "Okaeri, Sasu-chan! How was your modelling today?" Feeling a bit more conversational than usual today, he grabbed a slice of cake his mother had baked and savoured it slowly. "Nothing much, okaa-san. There was a new female model at work today, though."

"Ah? A new _female_ model?" Mikoto's black eyes glinted, and somehow a nervous chill traveled down his spine. The glint had never been a good sign. The last time his mother had that, Sasuke had to bring a bouquet of flowers to give to a random girl that went to his house as a project partner. "What's her name, Sasu-chan?" Just as Sasuke was about to reply, a deep, velvety voice sounded from the kitchen doorway.

"I believe her name was Sakura, okaa-san."

**.**

**.**

Deidara sighed, leaning against the wall of the studio with his modelling partner, Sasori. He didn't know why Pein would accept the proposal to model for Vint-Age. After all, didn't Akatsuki only modelled for famous or popular brands? Glancing at the bored expression Sasori always had on his face, Deidara could not help but agree with Sasori's expression. The modeling had been very boring, as the clothes of Vint-age were not at all interesting. The quality was very poor (according to him) and during the activity, Deidara couldn't help but think that the Akatsuki had been degraded into models for a low and new brand.

Tobi bounced up to him with his childlish orange mask placed on the side of his head and chirped, "Senpai! Leader-sama has ordered us to gather at Tsunade's office because she'll be introducing us to the new female model! Tobi wants to see her photographs, too!" Deidara had been annoyed when Tobi came up to him but couldn't suppress the shocked expression surfacing on his face. A new female model? Isn't my sister already good enough a model? **(A/N: I made Deidara and Ino as siblings to simplify the plot a little)** Deidara thought, surprised that Tsunade would accept another girl at KMA.

Shaking his head clear of any other thoughts, he followed Sasori to Tsunade's office. Hidan and Kakuzu had just finished their turn of modeling and were waiting for them at the elevator. Stepping in together, they reached the 30th floor and headed straight for Tsunade's office. They entered the room and found the other members of the Akatsuki already there, which was obvious since Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu were the last ones modeling.

Tsunade greeted them with a nod of her head and a swig of her sake, motioning them to join their little group. "So, I guess we are all here to meet the new model?" Itachi inquired politely with a raise of his brow. Tsunade nodded drunkenly, picking up the phone and said, "Shizune, bring over the developed photographs of Sakura. And if you see her, tell her to come to my office, okay?" She hung up and looked at Itachi, grinning. "Sakura finished her modelling first, so I guess I'll show you guys her photographs first before she comes here in person."

Slightly interested, Pein leaned in, asking, "Does Sakura know who we are? Why is it that you need to introduce us to her?" Tsunade sipped her sake, and calmly said, "She doesn't know who you are." Pein's eyes widened, not used to the fact that this girl didn't _know_ who his group was. They had gone international, so she could at _least_ know what their group's name is, right?

Shizune walked in, trying to hold her laughter when she saw the Akatsuki's shocked faces. _Tsunade-sama must've told them that Sakura doesn't know them at all._ Nonchalantly passing them, she put the folder of the requested photographs and bowed down to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, the photographers have developed the pictures and the results are in the folder. They would like for you and the owner of Vint-Age to later discuss on which picture of Sakura's will be used."

Tsunade nodded, and dismissed Shizune. Tobi skipped to the desk and snatched the folder, dumping the pictures on the large coffee table. He took one and giggled. _Yes__, _giggled. Happily at that. "Angel-chan is so pretty! Will she be Tobi's friend?"

Sasori also snagged one and murmured, "Hm... I must agree with Tobi on that." Curiosity got the best of Deidara and he also took one photograph, wondering why Tobi and Sasori were so captivated. His eyes widened. The girl on the picture was posing sideways, eyes closed as she held a daisy close to her nose. Her lashes touched her cheeks lightly and Deidara had the feeling it felt like a butterfly's kiss. Her smile was serene, and around her slim neck was a red ribbon tied together. She was wearing one of Vint-Age's spring dress, which had flowers weaved into the fabric of her dress straps and waist. Her pink hair was styled into complicated braids and she had on a feather earing.

All in all, she was _art_. If only he had been there during her modelling. The fleeting moments captured by the photographs have become eternal. For once, Deidara and Sasori appreciated this art. Looking up from the photograph, he laughed slightly when all the other members of Akatsuki had the same expression on their faces. Tsunade, who was happily drinking her sake, also managed a smirk when she saw the Akatsuki's eyes go from boredom, to curiosity, and lastly to shock. Laughing loudly, she grabbed the attention of the Akatsuki.

Not having enough fun, she teased them. "Well, don't mind me. Go back to your lovestruck faces when you saw her photograph." Itachi 'hn'ed quietly and put the photograph into the folder again. Just as Tsunade was about to make another remark, one of the agency's guards barged in. "Tsunade-sama! We got Sakura! She was trying to escape after jumping from the model's lounge on the fifth floor!"

The Akatsuki yelled, "WHAT? The fifth floor?!" except the stoic ones who just stayed quiet and only their eyes betrayed the surprise they got. Tsunade chuckled as two other guards were holding down a squirming pinkette screaming 'let me go!'. The guards threw the pinkette into the office and saluted to Tsunade, earning a mock thumbs-up from her, and they left. The pink-haired girl jumped from her place on the ground with a frontflip and landed on Tsunade's desk.

Scattering the papers, Deidara could only fall in love as time (in his perspective) stopped and he could see how the girl's actions were so sudden. She growled, asking, "Tsunade. What's the big deal of having your guards chase me around the building?" Tsunade wordlessly pointed to the astounded Akatsuki group behind her and Sakura blushed in embarrassment. Getting down from the desk, she kneeled and did the formal Japanese bow. "Gomen! I didn't see you there."

Hidan snorted and yelled, "Who's the bitch?" Sakura's one emerald eye glinted while she growled. "Don't call me a bitch, _old man_." Hidan was at a loss for words and felt helpless as Sakura was in front him in a flash. She pulled back on hand already curled into a fist and punched him in the gut, which resulted in Hidan flying to the door and groaning as he slid down, clutching his abused stomach.

She cracked her knuckles, satisfied, as a surprised, "Pinky?" called out from behind her. Turning around to see Kisame gaping at her, Sakura jumped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck happily. "Sharky! It's been a while!" Kisame laughed, twirling around his body so that Sakura swung from his neck, looking up happily at him. "I thought you were in New–mmphhhff!" Kisame was cut off as Sakura's hand closed his mouth.

Climbing further up his 6" stature, she leaned in his ear and whispered, "Don't tell anyone that I'm that famed model. I don't want them to know just yet. _After all, a game is satisfying when your prey is at a disadvantage_." Her split personality took over her voice when she said the last part, making Kisame shiver slightly. Covering up his mistake with a laugh, he pulled Sakura off him and ruffled her hair. "Heya pinky, I thought I'd never see you again." "Ehe, it looks like fate planned this out!" Sakura cheered, happily looking up at him.

Noticing Itachi who was beside Kisame, she circled him like a vulture, observing his every reaction. Sakura grabbed his face to her level, oblivious to the faint blush dusting his cheeks, and said, "Hey, you look like that emo guy! Err... what was his name again?" Releasing him, Sakura tapped her pointer finger to her chin, making up a cute thinking pose. "Sasgay?"

Kisame and Hidan (who had miraculously recovered) roared with laughter, and even Sasori and Pein as well as Kakuzu managed a small chuckle. "What?" Sakura pouted, thinking they were making fun of her. The majority of the guys blushed and Tobi glomped her. "Cherry-chan is _so_ cute!" Peeling Tobi off her, Sakura had an imaginary light bulb go on. "Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself! Watashi wa Sakura desu. Yoroshiku!" She bowed down, her pink hair swaying.

Pein got up from his seat and walked over to her, also bowing. "Watashi wa Pein desu. I am the leader of Akatsuki, one of the branch model groups of KMA. That's Itachi, Sasuke's aniki–" he pointed at Itachi, who grunted. "–that's Kisame, I guess you know him already as he's your childhood friend–" Kisame grinned, "–those two in the corner are Deidara with the blonde hair and Sasori with the rusty red hair–" Deidara made a peace sign at her and Sasori glanced at her with half-lidded eyes, "–those two there are Hidan, the foul-mouthed silver-haired guy and Kakuzu with the tan skin and black mask." Hidan made a noise of 'hey!' and greeted her with a faint 'bitch' while Sakura raised her fist threateningly, and Kakuzu nodded at her in acknowledgement. "Lastly–" Pein was cut off as Tobi jumped in front of Sakura and grinned. "Tobi is Tobi!"

Sakura laughed nervously and backed away from Tobi. "Nice to know, Tobi." Pein continued, "Zetsu and Konan are also members of the Akatsuki, but Zetsu is a flower shop owner and Konan is training to be a make-up artist." Sakura nodded, finally getting to know the Akatsuki members. She turned her head to Tsunade and asked, "Tsunade-sama, could I go home now? I need to do my homework." "Sure," Tsunade said freely.

Sakura got up and walked to the door, turning back once before saying, "Bye Tsunade-sama! And it was nice meeting you, Akatsuki." She closed the door behind her with a 'click' and proceeded to go home. The Akatsuki watched the door close and Deidara loudly murmured, "Well that was an interesting girl."

The other members couldn't help but agree.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke looked at his aniki shocked and nodded slowly. "You met her too, aniki?" "Yes, otouto," Itachi replied stiffly as he kissed his mother on the cheek and said, "Tadaima." Mikoto smiled and replied with a soft 'okaeri'. Her eyes glinted again, and she asked Itachi slyly, "So how is Sakura?"

Itachi stopped in his tracks, turning back and said, "Sakura-san is an interesting girl, okaa-san." Before walking away from the kitchen, Itachi turned back once more and his mouth formed into a smirk. He looked at Sasuke who was looking at him confused, and told him, "Sakura-san also said that you were emo, otouto."

Mikoto had to restrain an angry Sasuke from killing Itachi that night.

**.**

**.**

Sighing, Sakura tied her hair into a messy bun and flopped down on her bed, dialling the familiar numbers on her phone without needing to find her number in the contacts book. The line connected and Sakura said happily into the phone, "Tenny!" The voice at the other end chuckled, greeting with a 'Sakura'.

"So, how's Taiwan? Is it still stressing at Dragon Palace?"

"_Good news, Saki! The agency just received an offer to go to Japan, specifically Tokyo, to have a photo shoot for this new Chinese clothing line! I get to have an extended holiday after that! I'm going to see you~_"

"Seriously? YES! Now I won't have to worry about spending the weekend alone. When are you going here, Tenny?"

"_Surprise, surprise. I'm going to Japan tomorrow, and then the photo shoot will probably end a day before the weekend starts!_"

"Argh, I feel like luck is at its best today! Can't wait to have you here. Night!"

"_Good night, Saki._"

Sakura hung up and tossed her phone to the bedside table. Wrapping herself up with blankets, she turned off the dimly glowing floor lamp and closed her eyes, mouth etched into a smile as she couldn't wait for her close friend Tenten to meet later in the weekend. Snuggling into her pillow, she breathed in the lingering smell of vanilla, turning happier when remembering that she would be playing her game with the boys tomorrow.

**.**

**.**

Getting up earlier than her alarm clock, Sakura sensed that it was going to be a good day. She ran to her bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly, rinsing off with mouthwash and stripped. She jumped in the warm bath, relaxing for a while as it released the tension in her muscles. She squeezed a lot of her favourite cherry blossom body wash and scrubbed quite hard, leaving red marks. Sakura shampoo-ed regularly in the afternoons only, but seeing that her day was going to be a happy one, she took her vanilla shampoo and massaged her scalp nicely, almost lulling her into sleep again. She snapped out of it and rinsed off cleanly and turned off the water.

She toweled herself dry and put on a pair of clean undergarments, remembering to wear a tight and thick vest underneath her white button-up school shirt to make her seem flat. She added her 'nerdy' sweater which was baggy and wore her knee-length plaid skirt. Pulling the long socks up, she put on her 'nerdy' flat, black Mary Jane shoes. Before going up, she pulled her already dry hair into a tight bun and slipped it into the blonde wig. Putting on her fake spectacles, she grabbed her messenger bag and put in her Math notebook and said, "Ittekimasu," before locking her apartment room.

Munching an apple happily, she set off for school earlier than she thought she would. Arriving at her homeroom class, she saw that no one was in yet so she dumped her bag freely at the furthest chair at the back of the class. Waiting for the other students to come, Sakura gazed out the window and smiled randomly at the flock of birds passing by.

She was going to win this game with the boys. She didn't think she would, she _knew_ she would.

Sakura scratched her blonde wig and fixed her moon-shaped lenses, practically giddy that lunchtime had already passed and the boys had yet to find her. Apparently they offered their fangirls a free date with them if the girls could find a certain pink-haired girl, but after thoroughly searching the school, they didn't find the pinkette. Barely paying attention to Iruka-sensei's lecture, she smirked evilly from the back of the class and she sighed contentedly, seeing that her game was a success.

Raising her head, her heart stopped for a moment when Sasuke looked her way. Wondering if he knew it was her under a disguise, Sakura crossed her fingers and breathed deeply in relief when she saw Sasuke just glancing at a brunette behind her. Sakura focused on Iruka-sensei's lecture again, impatient for the end of school. The bell rung fifteen minutes later, and the class immediately packed up and got out of the class.

Sakura took her time in tidying up her stuff, wanting to go to the rooftop and stay there a while before going home. There would be no need for her to go to the agency for the rest of the week, so she became giddy once more when she knew that the boys would be disappointed. _For two different reasons,_ she thought with a knowing the school's rooftop, she let the wind blow against her blonde wig, before taking the wig and her glasses off. She turned back and smiled at the sitting figure. "I knew it was you," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I knew you'd find me too."

**.**

**.**

* * *

Evil cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAA *hack* *hack*

Um. Should Pein just be a brother to Sakura or Konan?

Please do tell O 3 O


	5. One Chaotic Date, Comin' Right Up!

Something I'd like to say: I DON'T LIKE SUMMER CAMP. ESPECIALLY IF IT'S A SCHOOL SUMMER CAMP. Yes, my school has a summer camp which consists of studying only. So I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update the last few days *ahem* and I TYPED THIS UP IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS LIKE A PRO REBEL!

(҂‾ ▵▵▵‾) Shiku is a pro rebel.

Thanks to Heartbreaker-chan, Animefangirl95 (A RABID REVIEWER!), Sunny Sonic, KurayamiEra, Dina Sana, WinterXstarzx, KannaDarkAngel, and a guest for reviewing! I give you all chocolate chip cookies cuz I just baked some for my food tech class!

So here I present you the 4th chappie of **Model Girl**! 5k+ words as an apology~

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

**One Chaotic Date, Comin' Right Up!**

**.**

**.**

_The light_, she panted. She crawled, reaching a hand out to the open door. She needs...

THE LIGHT–!

"Oh, no you don't, Sakura-chan! I need to do this!" Shizune scolded lightly, pulling Sakura by her legs. Sakura panicked and clawed on the soft carpeted floor, trying desperately to get out of Tsunade's room. Tsunade chuckled loudly from her spot in the corner, lounging lazily with a bottle of sake in her hand. "Better listen to Shizune, Sakura." Shizune finally grabbed Sakura's whole body and pushed her on the bed. Sakura let herself fall on her back, groaning while covering her eyes with a hand.

"Remind me again _why_ I agreed to let Shizune dress me up for my so-called 'date'?" Tsunade repeated, with perfect accuracy, "You said while crying to me, and I quote, 'Shizune will have to be the one dressing me up!'" – Tsunade added some dramatic hand gestures – "'I don't want those girls to dress me oddly because I stole their 'love'." Sakura made a face at her. "You know I just _hate_ losing, ba-chan. Well at least he's the most passive one."

Shizune giggled as she handed Sakura a cute and casual two-piece clothing. Sakura grumbled playfully and walked into the adjoining bathroom to change out of her tank top and sweatpants. Sakura came out a few seconds later, fiddling with the short pants that came down a few inches below her mid-thigh. Shizune smiled widely and beckoned her to sit down on the stool in front of Tsunade's vanity (Sakura didn't even know Tsunade had one).

Sighing, Sakura sat down on the stool as Shizune did her magic. Dabbing her eyes with light eyeshadow and lining it with reasonable thickness if the eyeliner, Shizune managed to make her eyes pop. Normally, Sakura wouldn't even let the make-up artists touch her, but Shizune was the best make-up artist to Sakura (even though Shizune works as Tsunade's personal secretary).

Leaving Sakura's face without any foundation or powder because it was unblemished and like porcelain, Shizune applied a thin coat of cherry red lip gloss at the suggestion from Tsunade. Setting the make-up tools aside, Shizune effortlessly pulled up Sakura's hip-length hair and twisted it into a casual, messy bun and tightened it with a simple brown chopstick. Shizune slipped a fake white rose into Sakura's hair and said, "Ta-daa! You're dolled up now, Sakura-chan!" Sakura scowled a little at the word 'dolled-up' but her face turned into a shocked expression as she looked upon her reflection in the floor-length mirror.

Her casual kind of make-up and hairstyle matched the sleeveless button-up black shirt with ruffles on the collar. Sakura also wore shorts with jeans-material that reached a few inches below her mid-thigh and tight red leggings underneath. Around her neck was a newly added necklace with small pearls and roses. It contrasted greatly with the black button-up shirt but created a perfect combination. Putting on her high-tops with the American flag pattern, she did a once-over and twirled 360 degrees for Tsunade and Shizune.

Shizune sniffled and clasped her hands together. "My little Sakura-chan is all grown-up now! She's going on her first date! Oh, how you teens all grow up so fast." She wiped away an imaginary tear and smiled warmly at Sakura. She returned one at Shizune too. "Well!" Sakura exclaimed, picking up her iPhone and stuffing it into her pocket. "Looks like I need to get going. My date's waiting at the station."

Tsunade sipped her sake and looked at Sakura with a grin. "Try to _not_ kill any men on your date, ne? Can't have him knowing that you _hate_ them, not _fear_ them." Sakura mock saluted at Tsunade and laughed evilly.

"'Course I won't Tsunade."

**.**

**.**

"Shika!" Shikamaru raised his head at the sound of a feminine voice. "Ah, Sakura-san, you're here." He chuckled when he saw her pout. "Ne, Shika, don't call me that! I'm still young, not some woman with kids. Don't use a '-san'. Makes me feel old." Shikamaru raised his hands as a sign of defeat and said, "Okay, okay. _Sakura_." She smiled cheekily at him. Shikamaru did a double-take when he saw what she was wearing. _Jeez. I look unworthy to be her date today. Dear God, she's only using casual clothes but how can she look so... _beautiful?

"Shikaaaa? Are you in there?" Sakura poked him, confused at why his eyes glazed over as if he was in a trance. Thinking that Shikamaru was ashamed to be with her since he was a famous model, she cried out, shaking him. "Shika? Do you want me to go? I'm sorry! I probably look ugly, huh? I could go–" Shikamaru cut her off, clamping his hand over her mouth. Smiling softly at her, he shook his head. "No, it's okay Sakura. Just thinking where we should go," Shikamaru said, lying. He didn't want her to know of his thoughts.

Smiling brightly again, the 'couple' set off, hand in hand.

"So, Shika, any idea where you want to go today?" Shikamaru looked down at her (she was a head shorter than him) and said, "Shibuya." Sakura raised an eyebrow questioningly at Shikamaru. "You _do_ know I don't like to shop." She said that as a statement, not a question. Sweating, Shikamaru quickly tried to make it up to her. "No? We're just going to walk around Shinjuku then." "Good." They walked to the awaiting train in comfortable silence.

Going in, Shikamaru offered a seat to Sakura, but seeing that an old woman was walking in the crowded train, she shook her head and offered the seat to the elder instead. "Thank you dear," she said, her voice a little croaky from old age. The elder looked up at her and Shikamaru and smiled. "Young man, you certainly have chosen a good girl." Shikamaru blushed profusely while Sakura's cheeks turned pink. The elder chuckled at their reactions.

The train shook, and Sakura lost her balance but Shikamaru caught her. Inwardly surprised, she whispered a soft 'thank you' to him. Riding the rest of the train ride in silence, she wondered, _Strange. Normally, I would already throw a man who touches me. Maybe he's the only one I'll be able to cope with_. Smiling, Sakura looked at Shikamaru who was staring ahead of her, but encasing his arms around her in case she fell down again.

Sakura took the time to take in his appearance. He was wearing a casual button-up shirt with the long sleeves rolled up carelessly to his elbows and a loose vest. His wore black pants and brown leather Bahama shoes. _So casual_, she thought, somehow amused. _Fits his image, though_. Shikamaru looked at her with an eyebrow raised and Sakura just laughed softly.

"_Shinjuku. Shinjuku. We are now approaching Shinjuku. Please exit to the door on your left._"

The doors of the train opened, and the couple went out. Walking leisurely out of the train station, Shikamaru immediately grabbed Sakura's hand and brought her to a famous café he knows in Shinjuku. Sakura just stared at his back and smiled. _I guess this is not so bad a date after all. Shikamaru's the only guy who I can'__t hate, after all__. _Snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden stop Shikamaru took, she rubbed her nose and asked, "Hey Shika? Where are we?"

Shikamaru looked back at her and opened the café door before replying. "We're at my friend's café." "Oh." A bubbly blonde waitress bounced up to them, asking cheerfully, "Table for two?" Shikamaru nodded, following the waitress and guiding Sakura to their seat. The blonde waitress tried to flirtatiously bat her eyelashes at Shikamaru but the reaction she got was a bored face. "I'd like to order matcha green tea and the mochi pack." He tossed the menu aside, obviously not caring about the waitress at all. Shikamaru looked up to his companion and asked, "Sakura, what would you like to have?"

Sakura set the menu beside her and told the waitress that she'd be having banana and strawberry smoothie and a chocolate cheesecake. The waitress huffed as she left the table, visibly disappointed by the lack of attention she wanted to get from the pineapple-haired teen. Sitting straighter in his chair, Shikamaru looked at Sakura dead straight in her eyes.

"Why do you even want to go on a date with me?" Sakura chuckled as she folded her hands in her lap. "Ah, you know, Shika. I absolutely _hate_ men. Don't tell the others about that, though." She added the last part for a good measure. Sighing, she continued, "Besides, I'm glad you won my game of cat and mouse." Shikamaru couldn't help but feel intrigued by this girl sitting in front of him. "So, why _do _you hate men, Sakura?" Her normally viridian eyes turned a shade darker. "Like they all say: that's for me to know and you to find out."

The waitress came back with their orders and directed a hateful glare full of jealousy at Sakura. She, in turn, rolled her eyes and took a bite of her cake. Shikamaru sighed, knowing that he won't be able to squeeze out answers from the beautiful, intriguing, cute and– _Urgh, _Shikamaru thought, exasperated. _I can't believe I'm falling for her. But, _he sneaked a look at Sakura, who was childishly enjoying her smoothie,_ I guess she's worth the trouble_.

"Shikamaru! You're here?" A voice of disbelief broke him out of his musings. Both he and Sakura looked up, seeing his friend Choji, the owner of the café they were in greeting them with a surprised look. When he saw Sakura, Choji's face broke out into a mischievous one. "Shikamaru... Is that your girlfriend I see?" Sakura laughed, inwardly knowing that Choji was yet another guy who she didn't and couldn't hate.

Sakura stuck out a hand, smiling as she said, "Haruno Sakura at your service! Nice to meet you, and I'm not Shikamaru's girlfriend. We're just on a date because he won my game." Choji accepted the offered hand, and smirked when he saw Shikamaru's face drop a little at the mention of why they were actually on a date. Sakura continued on eating her cheesecake, totally oblivious to Shikamaru's inner turmoil and Choji's mischievous mind.

"Shikamaru, you'd better be prepared. Ino's coming here with Sai–" Choji was cut off as the door to his café was slammed open by none other than Yamanaka Ino. "CHOJI! I have arrived here with Sai and– oh is that Shikamaru and a _girl_?" Ino rushed towards the table Choji and Shikamaru were at, leaving her boyfriend at the door and immediately grasped the girl's hands within her own hands.

"My name's Ino and God bless you! You have finally brought Shikamaru out of his shell!" Ino ranted quickly and looked up, just noticing the bright jade eyes looking confusingly at her and the strands of bubblegum pink hair. "Ah! You're that girl that bumped into Shikamaru a few days ago!" "Oh, nice to meet you...?" Sakura said, ending the greeting with a question mark since she was slightly disturbed with the blonde's enthusiasm. "I'm Sakura." Ino hugged Sakura tightly and knocked the breath out of her.

Sai, seeing that the pinkette was flailing and obviously blue from the lack of breath, peeled off his girlfriend gently. "Sorry about that." Ino sat on the seat beside Sakura and Sai also made a move to do the same and sit beside Ino, but Sakura threw her fork on the last available chair in her side of the table. Her eyes turned cold and said, "I do not wish to sit together with _his_ species. With the exception of Choji and Shika. And my dog."

Ino was shocked with the girl's blatant statement. She thought that Sakura would be pleased to sit with a hot guy. Still staring coldly at Sai, she pointed sharply at the seat beside Shikamaru. "Sit there." The lack of 'please' in the sentence made Sai nervous, even though he would never claim that out loud. So without further ado, he sat on the seat requested by the fiery pink-haired female.

Ino slammed her hands on the table and screeched, "Why did you do that? He just wanted to sit with me!" Seeing how troublesome the date had become, Shikamaru took the wisest action. He got up from his seat and grabbed Sakura from hers, quickly making his way to the cashier and paying for their small meal. He called out a quick 'bye' to Ino and Choji and went out of the café.

After walking a few decent meters from the café, Sakura tugged him back and looked up at him. "Sorry Shika. I didn't mean to say that... You probably wanted to talk to Ino and Choji, right?" Shikamaru patted her head and said, "Nah, it's okay. Ino was being a troublesome woman anyways." Sakura managed a small smile at him and nodded.

"Let's go enjoy the rest of our date. I hear there's this new place..."

**.**

**.**

Temari couldn't resist but release another sigh for the nth time that day. It was only morning, and she hadn't even had her morning coffee but the agency was already chaotic. Staffs zoomed by her, waving around as many papers as they could with both hands as they screamed and yelled at each other. Walking into the studio, she smirked when she saw her little brother Gaara with his patience thinning as a staff member talked to him about his modeling partner's accident.

Gaara was supposed to model with some random girl named Tsuchi Kin to strengthen the relationship between Oto Modelling Agency and Suna Modelling Agency but news had reached the SMA's ears that Kin was involved in a car accident last night. Apparently, she was drunk from a trip to the bar and decided that the road was her slide so she drove carelessly and nearly fell of the bridge.

Thankfully, a police officer had been patrolling in that road last night and found her fumbling with the door while barely hanging on the bridge. Unfortunately, this caused a scandal and OMA were forced to stop Kin from being seen in public.

"Gaara!" Temari called out, waving a hand to grab his attention. Gaara stopped his conversation and looked at her, giving a blank stare before scowling deeply. "Temari." He walked to her, taking strides with an air of authority and pride. Temari bit her lip. She was glad that Kin had an accident because of her previous meeting with the black haired model. She was just some girl who desperately needed attention and Temari didn't want Gaara to model with her.

With a sigh, she hugged Gaara and pulled him away by his shoulders. "Gaara, what are they going to do about your photoshoot?" "It seems that they have no choice but to cancel it unless there's another female model to fill in the spot," Gaara said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Can't it be me? Or Matsuri?" Temari asked, worried since this was a pretty big commercial photoshoot for a new Chinese perfume brand.

"It has to be a female model from another agency since there needs to be a connection between the two agencies," Gaara explained. A staff member neared them and said, "Gaara-san, Temari-san, you have a guest. It's Jiraiya-san from KMA." Temari blinked. "Oh? Jiraiya-san is here? Maybe he heard the news and is willing to lend a female model for us?"

Gaara frowned. "Ino is the _only_ female model in KMA. I don't want to model with her. This photoshoot is supposed to have a graceful female model." Temari let out an unladylike snort. "Like _Kin_ is graceful. She's more brash." Gaara shrugged, already on his way to the elevators. Temari ran up to him and got in the elevator. Upon reaching the lobby, they saw Jiraiya-san pacing in front of the glass doors of Suna's modelling agency.

"Jiraiya-san, good morning," Temari and Gaara greeted when they came to him. Looking up, Jiraiya grinned at them, the red lines on his cheeks folding. "Gaara, Temari. I heard you needed another female model in place of Oto's Kin?" Jiraiya asked, still grinning. "Yep, sadly," Temari replied, jabbing her finger into Gaara's chest. "This guy here needs someone graceful and not to be offensive or anything to Tsunade-sama, but Ino is just to 'sexy' to be a graceful one."

Gaara removed Temari's finger and scowled, rubbing his poor chest and turned to Jiraiya. "Do you know any agency that could possibly strike up a good relationship with our agency and provide us with a female model?" Jiraiya, not wanting to miss the chance of strengthening the bond between KMA and SMA (and for the sake of his balls against Tsunade too), grabbed both teens' hands.

"I know the _perfect_ female model for your photoshoot, Gaara. Just let me get her," Jiraiya reassured, shaking their hands cheerily. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "And where is this model?" "Err... Ah! There she is! Let me tell her to go in, okay?" Jiraiya said nervously, running out of the agency. Temari watched him run towards a pink-haired female with... She squinted her eyes. _Is that Shikamaru? On a _date_?_

**.**

**.**

Jiraiya ran as fast as he could when he saw Sakura walk by Suna's modelling agency. Running full speed, he grabbed Sakura from walking away and hugged her. "Sakura-chaaaan you need to help your beloved uncle!" He cried into her shoulder like a child. Sakura flipped him unto the ground and punched his head. She crouched down and whispered, "What are you doing here, oji-chan?"

Rubbing his newly acquired bump ruefully, he whispered back, "SMA needs a female model, and you're here, so I need you to model with Sabaku Gaara for his photoshoot!" "What? No! I'm on a 'date' with Shika!" Jiraiya's eyes widened as he yelled in shock. "WHAT? You're on a date?! Does Tsunade-hime know of this?"

"Ssshhh! Yeah, she knows," Sakura replied, putting a finger to her lips to signal Jiraiya to be quiet. Jiraiya blinked. "Where's your date, then?" Sakura got up, dusting her leggings. "He went to buy ice cream." Jiraiya latched on her leg and cried again.

"Sakura-chaan you have to help! Or... Or I'll make you and the other male models of KMA hang out with you for a whole day!" Yelping, Sakura kicked Jiraiya off and put her hands on her hips.

"You can't do that! Ba-chan is head of KMA anyways. But..." Sakura took a pitiful glance at her uncle and sighed. "Fine, I'll help you. But just this once," Sakura warned. Jiraiya shook his head and saw Shikamaru approaching. He leaned in and said, "This may be our chance to get Suna to get friendly with Konoha, no?" Sakura nodded, seeing the good of the photoshoot.

Shikamaru noticed a white-haired man near Sakura and wondered what the other boss of KMA was doing here. "Sakura, why is Jiraiya-sama here?" "Ah, Shika! Jiraiya-sama needs me to model with Sabaku Gaara of Suna!" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in response. "And you've agreed...?"

"Don't put it like that, Shika! This is a good opportunity for Suna and Konoha," Sakura said, pouting. Inwardly, she groaned. She did _not_ want to model with some male. Unconsciously clenching her jaw, Sakura gave Shikamaru a pleading smile. He gave in and allowed Sakura to spend an hour doing the photoshoot. "Okay then. I'll be going to the library for a while. Call me when you're done, okay?" "'Kay!" Sakura gave him a bright smile and walked in the agency with Jiraiya.

**.**

**.**

Gaara was surprised when Jiraiya walked in with a pink-haired female chatting animatedly with him. She was pretty cute, he must admit, with her casual clothing and cheerful demeanor. _Especially that pink hair_, he thought, amused. It wasn't everyday that you find a girl with pink hair. Her malachite eyes were also a plus. Rubbing his hands on his black jeans, he put out a hand to the pinkette when she reached him and Temari.

Immediately, her smile disappeared as her eyes turned dark and cold. She stiffly shook his hand and said professionally, "Sakura. I'll be working with you today." "I'm Gaara," Gaara shook her hand too, noticing how tense her body was. Releasing her hand, she proceeded to stuff her hands into her pockets and ignore him. Turning to Jiraiya, he stared at him questioningly.

Sweatdropping, Jiraiya whispered, "She's the new model. And she doesn't like men." Nodding, Gaara faced her with equal coldness and pointed to the elevator. "This way." The girl walked side by side with him and Temari could only sweatdrop along with Jiraiya when she saw how they were walking to the elevator. Temari jabbed her elbow to Jiraiya's ribs and asked, "You think they'll be okay?"

With fondness in his eyes that Temari had never seen, Jiraiya smiled.

"Yeah, they'll do good."

**.**

**.**

Sakura 'tch'ed to herself as the designer tried to adjust the Chinese _cheongsam _around her petite body. If Sakura didn't know it any better, the designer was not an experienced one and it was her first job as one. Though she begrudgingly admitted that the designs were intricate and quite beautiful, the designer lacked the skills to take correct measurements for when the models wear them.

"There!" The designer, Aoi, exclaimed. She wiped a hand across her forehead, indicating that she was sweating and tired, but nonetheless happy with the result. Sakura smiled weakly at her as she dragged the pinkette to the make-up chair. Calling for one of the make-up artists, Aoi left Sakura with a happy smile, obviously proud with her work.

Sakura's hands itched to tear off the _cheongsam_ and just run back to her date. The collar of the lavender Chinese dress was choking her, but Sakura knew she had to bear with it. She fiddled wit the hem of the dress that reached her mid-thigh, admiring how the silver Chinese dragon enveloped the whole material and gave it a touch of elegance. Smiling slightly, Sakura didn't mind taking the dress home.

A make-up artist when up to her, and attempted to pound her cake with loads of powder, but Sakura refused. "I guess I'll just work with eyeliner and eyeshadow, then. Is that okay with you?" The make-up artist asked, sighing as he abandoned all the other make-up tools. Nodding, Sakura watched with slight interest to how he professionally lined her eyes, making them seem sharper than normal at the ends.

Pinning up her hair into a messy bun with curls, he added white chopsticks and a few jasmines here and there to make her look like a Chinese empress somehow.. Adding a few finishing touches, he let Sakura walk towards the studio to have her photoshoot. There, Gaara was already waiting for her. He was wearing a Chinese _changshan_ designed for males that was a shade darker than his scarlet hair.

The _changshan_ defined his broad shoulders and the sleeves reached his wrists and were lined with gold. Underneath th_e _Chinese clothing, he wore white slacks and was barefooted. On the set where their photoshoot would be held were a pile of cushions. _It seems like they expect us to do intimate positions with each other,_ Sakura mused, obviously displeased with the choice.

_For the sake of oji-chan_, Sakura reminded herself, clutching the golden bracelets around her hands.

Walking to Gaara with graceful steps, she bowed slightly in greeting. Gaara nodded in return. They walked towards the set and started to climb unto the cushions, trying to find a good position for the photoshoot. Gaara took his time in appreciating the pinkette's form. He admitted that she was pretty and elegant; it was definite. But what made her so special and different from the others? Thanking Jiraiya inwardly for finding such a capable female model, Gaara sat on one of the cushions.

His sea-foam eyes widened slightly when the pinkette's whole demeanour changing. It seems like she didn't care about her personal dislikes when she was on the set. Despite himself and her hatred of men, he offered a hand to her and she accepted it, though reluctantly.

Sakura couldn't resist but squeal in the inside when she saw how Gaara represented a panda more than anything at the moment. His smile was definitely a charmer. Sakura readied herself and threw away all her hate of men. Unlike some others, Sakura was professional with her job and she didn't let her personal conflicts with men get in the way of her work.

She gasped slightly when Gaara pulled her to him when she took his offered hand. Feeling his hand on her back, she lidded her eyes to make a look as if intoxicated and looked at the camera. Gaara neared her ear, letting half of his face be covered by Sakura's pink hair. His eyes were also looking at the camera. In this pose, they looked intimate enough, as if Gaara was whispering into her ear and Sakura letting herself fall to the hands of the red-haired man.

_Click_.

They changed their position. Sakura pushed Gaara lightly on his back, straddling his hips as she did so. She lifted up a hand and pulled off the chopsticks and let her hair cascade gently down her head. Some strands were resting lightly on her back and some over her shoulders. Sakura leaned forward, her face close to Gaara's as he closed his eyes, getting a whiff of vanilla and cherry blossoms; the natural scent of her hair.

_Click_.

The pinkette got up, sitting on one of the firm cushions and crossing her legs, the slit of the _cheongsam_ riding up to her thigh. Thankfully, she was wearing black shorts underneath. Gaara reached out of his lying position and fiddled with a strand of her hair, sitting up and smiling slightly. Sakura closed her eyes, making a pose as if she was lulled to sleep.

_Click_.

After a few more poses, the duo finished and before Sakura could go back to the female dressing rooms, Gaara grabbed her wrist. Kissing her hand lightly, he smirked at her, the jade eyes of his curving slightly. His 'ai' tattoo was visible, and Sakura wondered what it meant to him. "Thank you for your co-operation. I must say, your modelling is exceptional."

"I would say the same to you, Sabaku-san," Sakura replied, maintaining her blank face and snatching her hand from Gaara's hold, fisting it behind her back. "Please, call me Gaara. I look forward to working with you again in the future." Gaara promptly left, leaving behind a scowling Sakura. She turned her head away and stalked back to the dressing room to get on with her date.

Gaping, Temari could only wordlessly follow her brother to the lounge after he had done his photoshoot. "Gaara." That single word stopped him in his tracks, making him turn his head back to his older sister walking slowly behind him. "Yes, Temari?" "Well," Temari started, gulping, "that was a wonderful photoshoot."

"Indeed," Gaara replied, opening the door to the lounge. "I thought she was an amateur model?" Temari asked, visibly blushing since she didn't know that the girl could do such intimate poses with a guy she barely knew. "It seems like the people of the modelling world were misinformed, no, Temari?" Gaara questioned her. Not hearing a reply, his lips curved into a smirk. Life had just became interesting.

**.**

**.**

"Shikaaaa! I was _so_ tired!" Sakura groaned cutely, waving her ice cream about wildly. Shikamaru chuckled, petting her head with a soft 'pat pat'. He had already finished his ice cream minutes ago and was listening intently to how the modelling had gone for Sakura. "Gaara was so cocky and I don't like him." Sakura licked her chocolate chip ice cream and slumped slightly since she couldn't lean.

For the last event of their date, they were enjoying nature at the Shinjuku Gyoen. The couple were sitting on the fence surrounding a fountain, occasionally talking about random stuff. "Sakura, I think it was _that_ bad, now was it?" Shikamaru asked, amused at the pinkette's earlier predicament.

Sakura made a face at him and her lips thinned, not noticing how it was smeared with chocolate. "It was _that_ bad," she deadpanned. "How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, wiping her lips with a napkin. Grinning obliviously, Sakura threw the remains of her cone away and jumped off the fence, slightly twirling.

"Well let's forget that and enjoy life!"

"Very funny, Sakura. Like you can forget it," Shikamaru deadpans right back, amused at Sakura's childish actions.

"Well–" she started, puffing her cheeks.

"Eh? Sakura?" A voice called out from behind Sakura, sounding happy.

* * *

ANDDDD WINTERXSTARXZ! HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS SHIKA =∆= I SHALL GIVE YOU YOUR DIME! (I'm cheap too. Don't blame me.)

Bahama shoes are so friggin' awesome. And this whole chapter is full of ShikaSaku and some GaaSaku. MWAHAHAHAHAHAA! I took a pill before laughing cynically so I'm not coughing.

NaruHina or KibaHina? :9 Poll is open.


	6. IMPORTANT!

Sorry I haven't updated in a motherfreaking long time ... My writer's block is really bad, but I've developed some buds for new fanfics.

What should I do?

1. Update Model Girl

2. Update The Demon Mistress

3. Make "False 801 (Yaoi)": Naruto gets confessed to by a beautiful girl named Sakura. He thought he was a happy man until he found out that she was one hell of a hot cross-dresser. How will this idiotic yet humourous couple's love grow? Crackfic.

Spoiler: Itachi and Sasuke are twins. u

4. Make "Her Flower Language": Sakura is a mute girl who communicates with flowers. She owns the small, cozy flower shop right in front of the Uchiha's apartment block. Sakura plants herself in everyone's hearts, but who will harvest the final blooming flower of the beautiful Sakura? MultiSaku.

5. Make "Mind-Reader": There's a new student at Konoha High, and she's not that open. Why? Well that's because Sakura is a mind-reader. Involved in a traumatic incident when she was young, her mind had always been filled with other people's thoughts. Watch as the boys get curious and attempt to open the closed shell of the mind-reader. MultiSaku.

Well let me know through PMs or reviews for this, yeah?

Signing out.


	7. I'm Leaving ((don't kill me okay))

Guise guise D:

So, it's been a long time... ((Eep don't kill me please))

AND I CANT UPDATE ANYMORE.

Well unfortunately, my parents have put me in a- what? Acceleration school? Yeah. I think.

And I have no time to update my fanfics.

Sooooo instead of abandoning them, I am giving this fic to my friend Kara. I've known her for a long time, and not to mention that I talk a lot about this fic with her, so I hope that this fic will be in good hands.

Actually, I know that Kara's gonna help me continue this fic.

As for the other fics, I'm sorry but I think I have to drop them all.

The only fic I'll be giving Kara is Model Girl. We have already planned out the plot, and PLEASE

do not accuse her of stealing it, because I've already decided to give it to her.

Don't flame her or shit, because her writing skills are a heck lotta better than mine.

Adios, peeps! Thanks for all the people who have followed Model Girl and my other fics.

Will miss you all :*


End file.
